Warlock
When rumors began to spread shortly after the end of the war that the Deceiver was entombed somewhere in the Cloudspine, an odd collection of men dared the journey to find him. It was many years before anyone recognized them as Warlocks from the Scholomance, ancient allies of The Deceiver and collaborators of the Fallen Lords. -Warlock Description, Cast of Characters, Myth II Manual Description The Warlocks of the Scholomance are a faction of magic wielders, much like the Avatara. But, while the Avatara utilize the dream magics of Wyrd, the Warlocks draw their power from darker sources, the Dark Gods. The Warlocks were first formed by the Avatara sorceress Moytirra after she was banished from the Avatara of Illuan by Mazzarin. The Warlocks rose to high status during the Wind Age when their High Master, Mjarin, became the Imperial Advisor to the Emperor Leitrim's of the Cath Bruig Empire. Under the rule of the High Master, The Warlocks were often sent to aid the forces of Llancarfan, using their powerful magic to lay waste to the enemy. After Mjarin was defeated at the hands of Connacht the Wolf, the Warlocks then disappeared from affairs, presumably under the leadership of Myrdred, now branded The Deceiver. The Warlocks may have, aided Balor and the Fallen Lords during the Great War, laying waste to Rabican's army when Tharsis erupted. After the Great War, the Warlocks spent their time guarding over The Deceiver who lay entombed within Angurvadal Glacier on the Cloudspine mountains, killing any who ventured to close. When the Legion revived The Deceiver, after pitting the Warlocks and Soulblighter's forces into battle as a distraction, the Warlocks joined the light and proved instrumental in defending Lesotho Dam and killing the fallen lord Shiver. Abilities Warlocks have a primary fireball attack and a secondary confusion spell. The confusion spell can be activated by pressing the special action key (T) when the Warlock's mana bar is full. In multiplayer, the unit is replaced by a variant, the Warlock of Fire, who's special attack is changed to ring of fire. Flavor Text Myth II "...drawn to forbidden lore and others wise in the ways of the metaphysical sciences as a moth is to a flame... they are doomed by the very knowledge that gives them power over other men." "The Warlocks are grim, humorless men; their hearts hardened by the secrets learned in the pursuit of power. And when a Warlock grins, it is unlikely you would find his thoughts amusing." Myth III "The Warlocks were born from a schism between the order of Avatara - Mazzarin and a powerful sorceress named Moytirra. Mazzarin forbid certain dark magics, stating that they led only to one's death. Moytirra challenged him, saying that power is all that matters and must be attained by any means. After the battle, she left and formed her own magical Order of Scholomance…" "…the flame danced before his eyes…whispering secrets to his mind…beckoning him to stare deeper…promising power…Just a little more concentration…the secret he looked for was almost within his grasp…he felt a pain seize him…but he yearned to stare even deeper into the flame…into the power…With a struggle, his willpower overpowered the destructive thoughts, and then he began again…" "...The search for the Ultimate Truth is the focus of all Warlocks. Knowledge of this truth allows them to manipulate the fabric of the world. They search for the Essence of Existence, a secret they believe they can find through the ashes of burning flame and communing with powerful forces. Some say these forces are merely masks for the Dark Gods, but warlocks reply to this accusation with only frowns..." Notable Individuals: * Mjarin: Warlock High-Master, served as Emperor Leitrim's Imperial Advisor. * Moytirra: Warlock High-Master, founder of the Order of Scholomance. * Seanchaidh: Warlock Hero during the Second War. Common Names Myth: TFL & Myth II: Ceannard, Malairt, Admillin, Caithim, Aibistear, Abharsair, Braman, Breamas, Diabhol, Sgulanach, Miosguinn, Eireallach, Sgreataidh, Skrati, Uabh-bheist, uadh-chrith, Beithir, Be'imneach, Mairtrighim, Martad, Casgair, Fadhbhaim, Gonim, Lollard '''Myth III: '''Adûd, Ahmet, Aydân Babadâr, Battal, Celâl, Dervrim, Gâwân, Hûnseyin, Kâdizâde, Ômer, Ôzdemir, Mandirali, Nasûh, Sâbin, Resid, Tûkekul, Utkan, Yâlmaz, YurdakulCategory:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Dark Category:Light Category:Humans